Media
|-|Marilyn Monroe= |-|Lucy Ricardo= |-|David Bowie= |-|Judy Garland= Summary Media is the public face and "mouthpiece" of the New Gods. She is the personification of Mass-Media Entertainment, particularly movies and television. She has no specific physical form, and instead manifests as a variety of famous characters and figures from American pop-culture, such as Lucy Ricardo from I Love Lucy, Marilyn Monroe in The Seven Year Itch, and David Bowie in Ziggy Stardust. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 5-A, likely High 4-C, possibly 3-A, likely far higher Name: Media, "I Love Lucy", Lucy Ricardo, Marilyn Monroe, David Bowie Origin: American Gods Gender: Female Age: Over 80 Years Old (Existed since the 1930s) Classification: New God, American God, Goddess of Television / Mass-Media Entertainment Powers and Abilities: |-|Real World=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; She will never truly die for as long as American Mass-Media remains), Regeneration, Resurrection (Will never truly die, instead always reviving for as long as the things she personify exist), Reality Warping, Information Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Creation, Mind Manipulation (Controlled the minds of every news anchor in America to falsely accuse Wednesday and Shadow of homicide), Godly Senses (Sees and hears through every TV Screen, Movie Screen, Smartphone, and Radio in America), Levitation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Illusion Creation, Nigh-Omnipresence (New Gods have avatars that can exist everywhere at once), Adaptation (New Gods are capable of evolving into new forms whenever material relating to their concept evolves), Social Influencing (When Gods preach, people start to believe what they're saying) |-|Resistances=Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Existence Erasure, Clairvoyance, Precognition, BFR, and Extrasensory Perception (Gods are resistant to each other's abilities) |-|Backstage=All previous abilities in addition to, Abstract Existence (Exists as a living, personified idea, a reflection of America's obsession with entertainment), Time Stop (When Gods reveal their true forms, time stops in the real world). Non-Corporeal (Exists as an idea), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Gods control the concepts they embody), Avatar Creation Attack Potency: Unknown (Far more powerful than any of the Old Gods like Mr. Wednesday. Knocked the Technical Boy's teeth out with a blowing kiss) | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level, possibly Universe level (Far stronger than the Zorya Sisters), likely far higher (The New Gods completely dwarf the Old Gods in terms of power) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Exists where every form of mass-media exists) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level, possibly Universe level, likely far higher, her nature as an abstract idea makes her very hard to kill Stamina: Unknown Range: Likely Continental (Extends across all of American Mass-Media) Standard Equipment: Variable Intelligence: Incredibly Intelligent. Can see and hear through every Television, Movie Screen and Radio in America. She is also responsible for finding ways to "rebrand" Old Gods that swear allegiance to the New Gods in order to grant them tributes. Weaknesses: Gods can be permanently killed if they take their own lives, a symbolic gesture of losing faith in themselves. Key: Real World | Backstage/True Self Category:Characters Category:American Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Users Category:Mind Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Illusionists Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Social Influencers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3